The Feeling's Mutual
by Yo Vortekz
Summary: Her touch drives me crazy, her moans and gasps coax my libido into a frenzy. I want nothing more than to have her writhing beneath me. NarutoxKurenai! Lemon! One-shot!


**A/N: **Heya! It's **Yo ****Vortekz.**This is basically a testing fic to see if I have a flare for lemons. Can you guys tell me what you think? I'm currently in the process of writing a NarutoxHighschoolDxD fic and am two chapters in; will publish when I have a 6 chapter buffer.

Also, sorry if they're out of character, I was more focusing on the whole lemon bit. By the way, I write in first person, so can you guys tell me what you think? There might be some mistakes because I literally wrote this in 40 minutes, lol.

Also, just to clear this up; it's set after the Pain invasion and Asuma doesn't exist, so Kurenai ain't pregnant or nothing. Savvy?

Be sure to **R&R! :D**

* * *

**The Feeling's Mutual**

* * *

My knuckles rapped on the hollow frame of the wooden door. My mind was a whirlwind of activity, my stomach engulfed with butterflies. And why wouldn't it? My reasoning was valid.

I cuffed my foot on the pavement below me, absently picking up the soft, rhythmic pattern of flesh meeting floorboard. The door opened without so much as a squeak, and I let a small smile touch my lips.

"Ah," she spoke, "you're here—just a minute."

I took a moment to drink in her form—a slender yet shapely figure, supple breasts and curvaceous hips that the crimson sundress she was garbed in barely managed to confine. My sapphire eyes moved upward, tracing the supple flesh of her arms and took in the sight of her long, dark ebony tresses that fell around her shoulders and half way down her back. Truly, she was a sight to behold.

She shut the door over and I listened to her footsteps retreat, a shuffle of feet, and then the same rhythmic pattern of flesh meeting floorboard returned, and the door was opened once again. She beckoned me forth, her crimson eyes—_oh so exotic—_glanced at me with hidden amusement. "You can come in now," she spoke, her voice as smooth as silk, "Naru-boy."

I—Naruto Uzumaki—heeded her command and entered the small apartment, leaving the twilight sky behind me. Her abode was a lot warmer than outside, something that I revelled in as my light shiver was driven away. A pair of arms embraced me—_hers—_and I shivered under her touch, her nimble fingertips all but burning my skin as they traced paths atop my young flesh and sent my libido into a wild frenzy.

"It's been so long since you've come around," she whispered, her warm breath on my ear as I supressed a shudder, "such a mean boy, depriving a lady from pleasures of the flesh."

"My apologies, Kurenai-sensei," I spoke her name for the first time with a shaky voice, "Sakura-chan's been a real slave driver with helping around the village." I informed her, trying to forget about the nimble fingers that continued to trace lines dangerously close to my navel.

I barely supressed a gasp when her hand traced its way under my waistband, moving the elastic aside and softly caressing the area just above my most private bit. She chuckled, her voice vibrating from my shoulder indicating her amusement at holding such control over a boy—man.

"Talking about another female in a woman's apartment?" she questioned, her lips brushing my neck, "How bold. For that—"her hand slipped lower, her fingers taking hold of my rapidly growing organ and handling it as if it were a century-old piece of pottery, "—you'll have to be punished."

I found myself softly moaning as she stroked me, her soft, nimble fingers all but bringing me to my knees—in fact, that's exactly what she did. She turned my form to face her, moved me back two steps and the back of my calves met wood. Knowing what it was, I sunk down onto the bed, kicking off my sandals into one corner in the process. I turned back, my eyes meeting Kurenai's—who had taken to kneeling just in front of me, a seductive smirk playing at her lips.

She softly tugged at my tangerine-coloured leggings and pulled them off, her hands brushing the sole of my foot for the briefest of instances. And then she was onto me like a lion would a gazelle—a fierce predator as she unclipped the buttons of my boxer shorts. My manhood poked free, standing tall and proud in front of her face, almost in a sign of defiance. She chuckled again, her hands softly tracing the shaft and finishing at the head. She softly placed a hand around it and tugged down gently, moving my foreskin back and forth and I barely restrained a gasp.

After ten seconds, she placed a second hand around my penis—one hand at the top, the other at the bottom and softly regulated between up and down motions, and subtle side-to-sides. I placed my hand on top of her head, my fingers softly digging into her scalp—something that she seemed to find pleasure in. I tugged at the zipper of my jumpsuit and tossed the tracksuit to the side, my hands moving to the hem of my white undershirt and flinging it aside not a second later.

Now bare-chested, I eased backwards onto the mattress and enjoyed the gentle handjob whilst I could—because Kami knew I was going to be working my ass off later.

"Oh?" Kurenai's voice my ears, somewhat inquiring, "You're enjoying this?" A soft chuckle left her lips—the type that left a shiver up my spine. "That's no good, this is supposed to be your punishment, after all."

And this time I couldn't hold back my gasp which was heralded by a moan, my toes curling and my free hand grasping at the pillow it was briefly rested on as a warm and wet heat engulfed my most sensitive spot. That sly woman…! My eyes nearly rolled back into my head when her tongue moved out and lathered the underside of my penis in saliva, moving upwards not a second later and her mouth engulfing the head and half of the shaft in one go.

"Oh god…!" Damn, but she was good at this. My right hand guided her down gently, easing my penis further and further inside of her mouth until I could feel the tip touching the back of her throat. Her mouth retreated and continued to stimulate the head whilst her hands took up residence on the shaft—one on top of the other, and began pull the foreskin up and down. It continued to get wetter and sloppier and _good. _My leg twitched, my hips bucked and a moan escaped my lips as I came.

Whilst still drunk on my high, Kurenai stood from her kneeling position, her hands slipping the straps from her shoulders and the sundress fell to the floor in a crumple of crimson, her beautiful form revealed to the world. She stepped forward and straddled me, the soft flesh of her thighs meeting my abdomen.

"Ara?" she traced a finger over my chest, "Is that all little Naru-boy can handle?"

Her teasing struck something in me—a fire deep within my chest that quickly grew to an untameable flame. Renewed I sat upwards, our faces only centimetres before I pressed my lips to hers, my right hand taking up residence on the back of her neck and the other softly running over her thigh. I relished as she moaned into my mouth, my tongue battling with hers as I brought the hand tracing her thigh and brought it to her core.

She was already wet when I attacked the labia with circular ministrations, a drop of her vaginal fluids meeting my thigh as it fell from her lips. She gasped into my mouth as I continued to pleasure her under my expert touch. Practicing hand seals really payed off!

Her kisses became aggressive, heated, as she wrapped both arms around my neck and whispered into my ear, huskily, "Put it inside of me."

Her words—or perhaps it was her tone of desperation—almost made me blow there and then. I brought my penis up, giving it a few soft jerks to keep it erect before placing it at the well-lubricated entrance of Kurenai. I found myself gasping as she lowered herself onto me, our hips conjoining. She too found pleasure in the act if her fingers digging into my back were any indication.

Her legs came to wrap around my waist like a vice as she began to undulate her hips in backwards and forwards motions, soft moans escaping her lips. I brought both of my hands under her thighs, helping her direct her hips for maximum penetration. She moaned in response, a soft gasp leaving my lips also.

Seconds turned into minutes, and soft movements of her hips turned into the crimson-eyed woman all but grinding in my lap, moaning and gasping and writhing as she moved atop of me.

"You're so good," she moaned into me ear, "so, so, _so good!"_

Soon enough, however, her movements proved too much for me—her warm wetness simply too much to handle. My hands moved to her hips, gripping at the soft flesh as a knot balled up in my pelvis. She seemed to have taken notice.

"Are you close?" I nodded, "Good, s-so am I." she gasped out.

I dared to glance at her face and watched as it contorted into pleasure—her eyebrows furrowing whenever the tip of my penis touched the deepest point inside of her, and her mouth slightly parting as it slid out, her eyes squinted shut the entire time.

A sliver of _something _welled up in my chest; a want. I _wanted _to see this woman beneath me, squirming, writing, gasping and moaning my name—to pleasure her so much that she thought the seas moved and that the heavens shook. I acted upon that impulse, my right hand moving to the crook of her back and the other, the back of her neck.

I twisted my hips, and the tables were turned. Kurenai merely gasped at the turn of event and then chuckled between a moan. "You think you're some kind of stud, hm?" she questioned, rolling her hips despite being on the bottom, "Fuck me like one, fuck me hard and fast—do it!"

She commanded and I was on it in an instant. Her legs wrapped around my waist, locking at the ankles as her arms spread across my back. I rolled my hips and drove harder and faster and deeper, earning moans and gasps in response. The knot from earlier continued to grow until it reached boiling point. I knew it from the increase of her strength—knew it from how my mind went blank that we both came. I drove my seed deep within her in thick spurts as she convulsed around me, all but screaming my name into my ear.

I rolled onto my back, bringing my 'sensei' with me and rested her head on my chest.

She chuckled again, "I'll never get tired of that."

I laughed as my vision turned into black and I faded into unconsciousness, words leaving my lips.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

Remember to tell me what you think! Also, if you want to see a lemon, drop a review on what you want to see. I'll write them out because it betters me as an author with practice, lol.

**Yo Vortekz** out.


End file.
